waltonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lees
Timeline *1933. 18 May. Chiu Fan Lee (李超凡) born in Hong Kong. He lives at 283 Laichikok Road, Kowloon until 1951. *1940. 10 July. Nancy Lee born in Inverell, New South Wales. *1951-1958. Chiu Fan Lee gets his B.E. from the South China Institute of Technology in Guangzhou (Canton). *1959. Chiu Fan Lee lives at 273 Laichikok Road, Kowloon. A dentist with his brother's name Lee Yat Au (李一欧 or Yi Yat Au) is still there. His brother is his financial guarantor while he is a student. *1959. 15 December. Chiu Fan Lee arrives in Townsville on the "Changte ", and moves to 39 Cordelia Street, South Brisbane. *1961-1962. Chiu Fan Lee gets his B.Sc. from the University of Queensland (as "Chiu Fan Li"). *1963. Chiu Fan Lee moves to 19 Ampthill Street, Highgate Hill. *1964-1974. Chiu Fan Lee is a lecturer in Mathematics at the Department of External Studies, University of Queensland. This is reported in the International Mathematical News of 1966. His salary is £2600 per annum in 1965. *1964-1965. Chiu Fan Lee moves to 16 Archibald Street, West End, and 95 Lang Street, Morningside. *1966-1967. Chiu Fan Lee gets his M.Sc. in mathematics from the University of Queensland. *1967. January. Chiu Fan Lee moves to 52 Mount Street, Toowong, with his nephew Li Yau Pang (李幼鵬), born 24 September 1948, who completes an MBBS at UQ in 1973 and is now a surgeon in Hong Kong. There are also references to 6 Sixth Avenue, Windsor. As of June 2011 he is still on the electoral roll at this address. From onthehouse.com.au, none of the houses from 38 to 58 Mount Street have any sales history, which means they haven't changed hands since before the early 1970s. This is very unusual and makes for an extraordinary picture of the street on onthehouse.com.au. *1968. 5 September. "Mr Connell Registrar stated that he had gained the impression that there was still a shortage of suitably qualified mathematicians in this field but that the Professor of this particular department would be glad to see the last of Mr. Lee." *1968. 25 October. Cable from HK: "Negligible opportunities for mathematical research outside university and Lee unlikely to be able to gain appointment there because of second class honours and keen competition generally. Some possibilities in computer work but doubtful without formal professional programmer training. Reasonable secondary teaching prospects at beginning of HK academic year". *1968. 11 December. Chiu Fan Lee gains permanent residency of Australia, under the provisions of Students Circular 1967/28, paragraph 4(e), after recommendations from Dr F. J. Olsen of the Department of External Studies. "Competent lecturers in Mathematics at University level are difficult to obtain." *1970. Nancy Lee is at 53 Bernhard Street, Paddington. *1969-1971. Chiu Fan Lee gets his Ph.D. in mathematics from the University of Queensland, and publishes papers in various journals. His supervisor was Ludvik Bass. *1975-1994. Chiu Fan Lee is a senior lecturer in Mathematics at the Department of External Studies, Division of External Studies, School of External Studies and Continuing Education, and Centre for University Extension (External Studies) at the University of Queensland. *1987. Chiu Fan and Nancy Lee still at 52 Mount Street, Toowong (to be updated). *2005. 24 February. A home at Broadbeach is acquired, where Nancy Lee is listed as living in the ASIC information for Mount Cathay.